The Underground Railroad
by Kimmie0329
Summary: Leshawna is traviling with Harriet Tubman to be freed from slavery. Meanwhile Harold is going to Georgia with his parents to be a Plantation owner. What will happen when they meet? Love, Lust, and Pain.  I am not racist!
1. Chapter 1

**(I'm not racist in anyway. We're reading about this in my class and I need a good story. Enjoy!OH BTWi am not gonna write the n word in this, i know they probably said it but i don't like it)**

Leshawna followed Harriet Tubman, through the freezing cold. She was freezing and starving. It was in the dead of the night.

"Just a little bit further now. We'll meet my friend Thomas Garret."

Leshawna had already seen her threatened one guy with the gun on her side. She didn't want to get threatened. She sighed.

"Do not ever give up hope now. No matter what anybody tells you. Just think what the freedom's gonna be like in Canada. Think of what it'd feel like!"

Leshawna though,_"Right now it doesn't feel good."_

She walked up a steep hill as some slave hunters started marching down the street. Harriet gave them the signal to hide.

Leshawna hid in a large bush. A slave hunter got so close, that she could smell him and a dog growled at the bush.

"Who's there?"

Leshawna moved back as the slave hunter grabbed at the bush. He missed her slightly by a hair.

"Damn, colors."

Leshawna saw Harriet get out of her hiding place after they walked away. She looked at Harriet, but Harriet kept walking.

0000000

Somewhere in Pennsylvania there was a trader. Norbert McGrady, was his name. He traveled with his wife Doris, and their eighteen year old son, Harold. Harold never really wanted to be a trader, and hated being under his father's name. His mother understood, his father pushed him, and pushed him. Harold saw lots of weird inventions from other people. It fascinated him, and he towed around with some and even made them better. What he didn't know was, his father was about to inherit a plantation system.

One day Harold came downstairs to see his mother cooking up a storm.

"Mother, what is the feast for?"

"Your father has big news!", she smiled and sat the table.

Harold's father walked in and sat down.

"Harold, Doris. I'm quitting trading."

"Father! What do you mean!", Harold wheezed in.

"Your uncle has died of a horrible plague. He gave me his plantation and slaves. Were moving, pack your stuff! We move in two days!"

Harold eyes widened and packed immediately.

0000000

Leshawna sighed as they stopped in Pennsylvania. She messaged her feet.

Harriet had fallen asleep, like normal.

Leshawna looked at the other slaves as they gathered around her body. Leshawna looked up.

_"Is this what I really want?"_

Leshawna looked all around her as tears started falling down her cheeks and onto the black and brown dirt. They were all occupied with Harriet so she left and started walking back.

"I'm better off a slave.", she mumbled and walked slowly.

Just then a slave hunter spotted her.

He smiled evily and darkly, "Colored, where do you think your going?"

Leshawna tried to run away but he tackled her and whipped her harshly on the legs and arms. Leshawna screamed in pain.

"Your coming with me. Get in the back of the carraige, and I mean very back! Were gonna resell you in Georgia!"

Leshawna did what she was told. She sat outside in the back of the carriage. He sat off toward Georgia and looked back at her.

000000

Harold was in the carriage. They had started moving sooner than expected. Harold and his family also sat out for Georgia. Harold looked up at the sky.

_"I wonder what's in store for me. I hope something good and maybe some new book, and tools. I really want to prove to father that I can be one of the worlds greatest inventor."_

**(What will happen to Leshawna? What about Harold? Who knows but MEH! XD lol sorry if some things are incorrect.)**


	2. Chapter 2

(Thank you for the review person!lol only one!I know theres got to be more than 1 LXH fan besides meh? :( Oh well they pwn DXC and DXG is my next so :P lol sorry..i like HXA too.)

Leshawna sat there. She looked at the senery she was leaving. She could have been free. Oh well, too late now.

00000

Harold was in the back of the carriage he saw it getting dark as they stopped at Maryland. He got out and went inside the hotel with his father and mother.

"Mother, may I go outside for a while. I need to think."

"Just don't stay out too late."

He ran off and went outside. He sat there looking at the stars.

_"Mother and father are already talking about making me look for a wife, but girls just don't like me. Not like the do devious Duncan back home."_

_000_

The man taking Leshawna back stopped at the same hotel.

"Ok, color. You stay here for the night. I know your number, so if you go anywhere I'll have the whole parols looking after you, and they will find ya. Got it!"

She nodded.

Harold overheard this and gently peaked over and saw a mean, scrunngy looking white man yelling at a lucious black young women.

The man walked away, and Harold gently walked over to her.

"Are you alright ma'am?"

Leshawna looked up.

"Are you crazy? I mean. Yes sir."

"Don't use the sir stuff with me. I'm only seventeen."

"Same."

"What's your name?"

"Leshawna."

"It's beautiful. Mine's Harold."

"Nice."

Harold smiled. "Leshawna, did you try and run away?"

"Yes."

"What plantation?"

She told him and he smiled.

"My family just inhearted that one. Let me go see if the evil guy will talk to my father about taking you with us. I promise I'll be back.", he smiled.

Harold ran off to see the man walking upstairs and he walked up to him.

"Sir is that your slave out there?"

He looked at Harold.

"Why? You want her? She's from a plantation in southern. They'll need her."

"I have facts that she's about to belong to my family. Wait in the lobby for a couple minutes."

"Alright son. You have two minutes, I'm damn tired now, go."

Harold ran and gently got the documents and the letter. His father looked up.

"Son what are you doing?"

"Father, please come with me."

"Alright."

They went downstairs.

"See!"

The man read the document and read the letter.

"Well then. I guess you have her."

"Her?" His father said.

"She's beautif-I mean she looks as if she's some good to us!"

He smiled, "Good idea son."

They walked outside and Leshawna sat up. "This is her."

Norbert smiled bigger. "Your right, this color will do us some good. Son I'm tired. If you want you can take her to our carriage. She'll have to sit next to you during the ride tomorrow."

"That's fine father!"

They all disappeared except the geek and the slave.

"What did you do, Harold?"

"Your my slave now."

"Wow, your father will beat me."

"No he won't. Your my personal slave. That means only I can beat you. Which I won't." Harold cutt the ropes the slave hunter used to tie her with.

She stood up and the wounds on her legs spilled blood.

"Let me clean those."

He helped her to the bridge and washed off her legs and bandaged it up.

"Harold, thank you. I mean it. I really appericat-" She was cutt off by Harold kissing her.

"HAROLD!"

"Leshawna, I'm sorry. It's just..I'M A SLAVE FOR LOVE!"

Leshawna flinched.

"Wow."


End file.
